Isami's Observations
by PrincessesneedRocketLaunchers
Summary: Isami never noticed, or maybe he did, that Yukihira Souma had a harem. Until his brother accidentally joined it.
1. Observation 1

**This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

Isami's Observations

 **Isami's Journal, No peeping Nii-san**

I never noticed but Yukihira Soma is terrifying.

Observation #1: He has made people fall just from his cooking.

Proof:

Today, he brought his friend from his middle school, I believe her name was Mayumi Kurase.

She's a very timid person (a little like Tadakoro-san), who has been a test subject for Yukihira-kun's new "food" since kindergarten, or so she tells us.

She nearly collapsed today from his newest dish, "Dried squid with Pacha* juice". The poor girl ended up squirming and nearly threw up.

In her mind she had envisioned tentacles in a place that seemed to be a stomach and lambs all surrounding her with some thick substance. As she broke out of her intense vision (I would call it a foodgasm if I didn't consider that to not be food), she turned and cried into Mito Ikumi's chest.

Her face was flushed.

Interesting.

The Polar Star gang, Aldini twins, and Nikumi were all in Marui's room for another party in their second year.

They had gathered to congratulate on Souma's recent shokugeki victory against the Common Foods club, who wanted him to join them, when the girl came to visit.

"Yukihira! You made her cry again!" Nikumi was scolding him again for the new dish, while comforting the crying girl in her arms. She continued to pet the girl's head and whisper comforting words and telling her it was over (hopefully).

"Come on, Nikumi! She's been my test subject since kindergarten! She should be used to this." He had a dark shadow, with an evil grin on it over him now.

"I have a new one for her to test too. Heheehe." He pulled out a new container from his bag in the room for them to see.

To them all it looked like Pandora's box or some booby-trapped treasure chest, just waiting to spring out with troubles.

Looking at the poor girl, who was still crying, Megumi strengthened her resolve and said "I'll eat it in place for her!"

Megumi volunteered shaking a bit at the thought of what it was. The grin Souma had on though, made her visibly shiver and regret what she was going to do.

"Megumi-chan!" Everyone except for Souma, was so thankful for her sacrifice but they also had deep pity for what was to come to the bluenette.

"Ok then, it's a new one that I made by combining _all_ the flavors of polar star with some others." He lifted the lid and let the steam still inside out, blocking their view of the "food".

All hell broke loose.

Turns out he combined the cooking techniques of everyone he met at the academy so far. The first thing that hit them was the smell. A huge mixture of kusaya smell and spices mingled together to make a nauseating smell (and for some reason there was a sweet smell underlying).

The only relief that they had was that Erina was not here to taste this (or else she might just expel him despite, their equal standing as 5th seat) and that Akira was not here to smell this.

He scooped out a piece from the container. What came out was a murky brown sludge that had to be mosaicked, to be considered legal.

"Say aahhh!, Tadakoro!" He said gleefully shoving the sludge into her mouth.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She had tried to flee and had failed.

"Fmmmsnnsnghghghgghg…" Her mouth foamed and she lay on the ground passed out, her head resting on Mayumi's lap. The worried girl's immediately surrounded their friend's unconscious body, trying to wake her up.

"Oh. She fainted. Anyone else?"

"YUKIHIRA!" Yoshino, turned around and yelled at him. "Megu-chi fainted and you're just going to be like that?!"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with a carefree look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"…"

Takumi stood up and pointed at Souma. "Damnit Yukihira! One day I will make a worse dish than that, and beat you once and for all!" His face filled with pride as he declared it, then realized that he wasn't even listening which resulted in him flushing red and yelling at the clueless Souma.

I sighed, typical Nii-san. How would he be able to be like this if it weren't for me.

I shifted my gaze to the current party. Wondering how many of them would be here next year, and how many of them would push the others away to survive. Wondering how long these peaceful times would continue. With Yukihira-kun's cheeky grin, Nii-san's usual banter, the Polar Star's insanity, Tadakoro-san's naivety.

It would all still be here, hopefully. As long as Yukihira-kun was here.

I realized that he was more terrifying than I thought after that.

 **So how was that? It's my first story but don't worry more are coming soon. I've only just decided to start writing because the plot bunnies escaped from their pen. So this is going to be a muti-chap drabble story with** **No Pairings.** **So we are going to go through Souma's Harem members and show Isami observing them every step of the way for a reason that will be explained it'll get better later on….. So thanks! Edited part: I'm now thinking of just focusing it onto the two main pairings (Sourina, and Sougumi) then adding in the others along the way.**

 **P.S. Pacha is a dish made of boiled cow's feet and/or sheep's feet? (wikipedia) I don't mean to offend anyone, but I literally searched up "terrible foods in the world" and google came up with "least popular food" as Pacha so.. yeah**

 **P.P.S. Next Chapter: Observation #27: He has seduced so many girls and he doesn't even notice**

 **-Rocket-Hime**


	2. Observation 2

**Kyaaah! I'm soooo happy you guys like this story.**

 **I just got my first review from Fantasy-Magician, who I gave exclusive info to about the story.**

 **I'm gonna do something fun with this story, if you are the first to review this chapter, I will then tell you the same info, or a different one that's still part of this story like how the Elite Ten is placed, or why Isami is doing this.**

 **Note that this info will be told after the 5th chapter, but if you can't wait then tell me. I check this daily.**

 **Ahem!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

Isami's Observations

 **Isami's Journal, No peeping Nii-san**

I have discovered more interesting info today.

Observation #2: He has seduced so many girls and he doesn't even notice

Proof: Earlier before the festival

Before the festival

Balloons being pumped and the smells of food being cooked were swirling around the school before the day of the festival.

Meanwhile, Yukihira Souma was cleaning up the stand he had used last year to make "HuiJiao Bing"

This year he was making onigiri. Simple, cheap, delicious and extremely flexible.

...Or it would be if he would just stop deciding between the two fillings that were both equally strange and grotesque.

The Mystery flavor: sphere candy filled with random fillings from plum juice and seaweed juice to Pacha juice (which made him win for the worst food competition against his father, making a newfound connection to it) *shudder*

Or… Dear God (I prayed on the cross around my neck)

The dried toad and scorpion filling. Lets just say that his father had contacts to someone down in remote places.

Both were terrible choices to add along with Tadakoro-san's traditional onigiri (which had greatly improved with her placing of 10th seat), filled with Sasakamaboko provided by a neighboring town which heard of her achievements from their own fishermen, and Gyutan, which made a surprisingly good texture with the soft rice.

Haaah~ which makes me just think about Tadokoro-san's kindness and how cu-

Ahem! Back to my observations.

Anyway, he was extremely focused on his task that he didn't notice several things.

He was blocking a street

Me observing him (obviously)

The reason he was blocking the street

Now it was no mystery why Souma-kun was handsome. Angular cheekbones, brilliant red hair, golden eyes that glowed with life, muscles from years of rigorous training and cooking (and some other things), scars along his arms and his most distinguishing feature the scar on his eyebrow.

Now he was popular too. His lineage revealed later after the reign of Azami, made him high pedigree as well as the fact that his cooking skill was the same as the prodigy child of the Nakiri, Tootsuki's prized Diamond, God's Palate, the child with numerous titles that are too long and exaggerated.

That person.

You still don't know who I'm talking about?

The one who hates Souma.

...or she might be one of the other seduced women…

Umm… *looks over shoulders* I don't want or say or write her name because she seems to have grown in both her temper and cooking. Her temper mostly, especially at things that have to do with Souma-kun.

It's _Nakiri Erina._

She's not around right?!

Okay then continuing on, the reason for the blockage?

His fangirls (and the occasional fanboy).

According to a survey done early on by some of my female connections, (*cough* Yoshino *cough*) The school's male idol's are as follows:

Top Tootsuki Men

Yukihira Souma 20%

Hayama Akira 18%

Aldini Takumi 15%

Kurokiba Ryou 12%

and somehow

Aldini Isami (Skinny) 11%

The remaining 35% were others in the school (Ibusaki-kun came in 6th with 10%, and Aldini Isami (Chubby) 4%).

Thus the reason why all of us were missing things from belongings (I saw someone try to take the mezzaluna once in the strangest way possible). And why the road was filled with girls.

Some were on the ground, having already fainted, others were drooling and taking photos on their phones. Others were fangirling and … was that a yaoi lemon fanfic of all 5 of us together complete with it's own doujinshi and 172 favs and 130 follows, on someones phone?

Moving away now.

Sweat dripped down his face as he wiped off dirt and grime from a year of neglect. He bent down to wipe the underside, his tight Yukihira shirt, (which had grown too small for him during the summer and Tadokoro-san refitted it for him) tightened around his body to show of a six pack and reveal large pectoral muscles. His biceps flexed as he pulled his arm down to wipe away the sweat droplets forming on his brow.

Half of the fangirls dropped to the ground, the remaining that were standing had taken photos and had nosebleeds and were uploading the photos on the Tootsuki Boys fansite (I went on it once by accident, Nii-san couldn't wake me up from my nightmares for a week).

"Oi! Yukihira! What are you doing blocking the road?"

Oh no…

Kurokiba Ryou in Berserk mode, Hayama Akira and Nii-san were here.

The girl with the fanfic began rapidly updating before she fainted from nosebleed.

Looking around the sea of near-dead fangirls , they made their way through, Kurokiba kicking the bodies out of the way and the other two gingerly picking up the bodies and placing them down like a gentleman.

"Ugh, I can't believe that I have to work with you all, pretty boys." Kurokiba scoffed glaring at them all.

"Eh? Whats happening? Weren't we supposed to meet up at Ryou's place for the next mu-" Hayama quickly blocked the red-haired boy's mouth before he said anymore, and looked over his shoulders to make sure no fangirls were still there listening.

"Italy pretty boy, grab the other pretty boy." Takumi, bristled at the title but came over to where I was hiding.

Wait..

Hold up..

"Let go of me Nii-san! I can walk on my own!" I protested being dragged somehow by my much smaller twin.

We made our way once again through the mass of fangirls, to the little circle.

"Did you need me? I asked trying to pretend I hadn't listened to anything.

They all gave me a questioning stare then Nii-san took control.

"Ahem, according to the Tootsuki fansite's plea, somehow we are to open a butler cafe, with the five of us and the others who are ranked with 10% or more to make money. This is an extra credit project that we cannot decline from the dean, unless we wish to be expelled."

"...So I don't get to make my mystery flavor onigiri?"

All of us took a big breath and screamed at him "Focus on the damn problem Yukihira!"

 **Yay! New chapter complete! Also I forgot to put a disclaimer, but you guys probably already know I don't own any of this except for the story here.**

 **So they're going to open a new butler cafe… hehehe all the things I can do.**

 **Next Chapter: Observation #35: He's still better than all of us**

 **-Rocket-Hime**


	3. Observation 3

**Heheh~ So.. a butler cafe huh?**

 **Well this is going to be fun. *Maniac Grin***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Souma**

 **Now then, It's a Showtime!**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

 **Isami's Journal, No peeping Nii-san**

I never knew, at all… oh this is painful.

Observation #3: He's still better than all of us

"The dean expects us to work together, when we A) don't get along with one another, B) compete with one another constantly, and C) we can't even decide the name!" Nii-san tried to yell over the other three's provocations against one another when trying to put a name to the cafe.

"We should call it 'Recette'." was Hayama's argument.

"Just call it 'Pretty Boys' and get it over with." Kurokiba grumbled still in Berserk mode. "Alice has already been teasing me for this." he added in a whisper. His relationship with the 2nd Nakiri jewel had deepened enough to just call her by her given name rather than "Milady".

"No, I'm pretty sure there was a better name to put it as. I just can't remember. Maybe it was that… no was it that …. hmmm" Yukihira continued to ramble ignoring the protest between the others.

The registration sheet for the festival lay on the counter of the Polaris dorm's kitchen. All of the boxes were filled except for the name of the shop. They had already decided that it would be placed in the uptown area for them to be serving to their outside fans and would be cooking their own specialities by rotating each day (an exception given by the dean).

"Oh yeah you guys I brought a few willing test subjects who aren't busy with their own stalls to help." said Souma suddenly interrupting them all, after hearing a knock at the door.

"Yukihira this had better be good I have a stall to prepare now that the don is gone." Mito Ikumi stepped in followed by a timid Megumi who kept bowing her head and nervously thanking everyone (and one pot), a very enthusiastic Yoshino and Sakaki Ryouko who were all talking to one another, while Ibusaki was dragged by Yoshino. Basically the people who were free.

"So what are we going to try out today Yukihira?" Yoshino yelled out chipperly to the red-haired cook.

"We'll just test our dishes for our corresponding days." he replied

"At least tell us first." they all thought while they cooked.

 **A few moments later...**

After a flurry of cooking the dishes, they ended up with several choices:

Souma's Onigiri (both the good and bad ones)

Hayama's Phở (another aroma masterpiece)

Kurokiba's Nigiri Sushi and Sashimi (a sea of flavor, literally)

Nii-San's Special Gnocchi with cheese and spices kneaded (later to turn into a customer favorite along with his smile)

and my traditional Italian pizza (of course it has Aldini olive oil)

Each mouthwatering dish set in front of them, made it a hard decision as to which to eat first.

Ultimately, they all chose a different one, Nikumi wanting to test her redheaded crush's dish was drawn to the Surprise Onigiri.

Tadakoro-San had spotted a fish that was served locally at her hometown was drawn to the sashimi and sushi of Kurokiba.

Ibusaki could smell some smoked meats on my pizza so he chose one of the more heavily topped slices.

Hayama's Phở drew in Yoshino just from the scent which made her drool before she even ate it.

The strange looking little dough balls in Nii-San's dish, mystified Sakaki-San thus making her want to eat it.

When they all dug in they experienced different visions.

From the Onigiri, Nikumi had chosen a Mystery flavored one but was lucky as it contained seaweed juice from the Autumn Selection. Instantly she imagined being surrounded by seaweed, enveloping her curvaceous body. The seawater was soft and in a way fluffy, like rice. Outside she began to visibly began to shake and sweat from the dish just like every other person who would have tried the dish.

Meanwhile, Megumi was in bliss swimming with all of the extremely flavorful fish. It turned out that he had kneaded certain seasonings into the fish and added bread crumbs and dried bonito in between the rice and fish. Turning it into a massive amounts of bursting flavor which change the formerly calm sea to a tidal wave, directly barraging her tongue. The tenth seat couldn't take too much of the direct attack and leaned against the table for support.

Ibusaki didn't react as we all thought he would. He somehow managed to stay upright but you could tell he was somewhat sweating, and had a slightly flushed face. In his mind he was drowning in tomatoes and olive oil.

Yoshino and Sakaki however, both had flushed faces upon exiting their foodgasm. Yoshino had been surrounded by cattle and star anise, cinnamon and long noodles in a field where rich broth flooded the paddies and noodles grew where rice should have. Sakaki on the other hand, did not wish to share her vision with us. She muttered something about "doughy balls" and blushed.

Looking at the exhausted taste testers the other four chefs seemed to have gotten their competitive spirit back.

"So, whose was the best?" they all yelled.

The testers couldn't reply as to the fact that they were still dazed, from their intense visions.

"Well.. we can't exactly decide you know…" Sakaki began then trailed off, not wanting to hurt any of their feelings.

"Gaaahhh! Just choose woman. Which. One. Was. The. Best?" Kurokiba having snapped was emitting a black aura along with the others.

I, meanwhile watched on the sidelines.

"We still need to decide on a name you know." I said trying to dissipate the tension in the air.

Suddenly Souma had on a look of realization.

"Oh that's what it was." He placed his fist into his palm and walked over to the paper and without our consent wrote down the name, "Foodgasm".

All of us look at him and opened our mouth to say something but, for some reason none of us could argue.

 **Okay, so yeah it ended weirdly…**

 **But hear me out, I was watching abridged series of different things it got weird so…**

 **Anyway someone said the harem wasn't here yet. Now let me explain. I initially was going to make this a one shot with all the girls in it but it turned into a multi-chap with a girl for each. Then I realized I wasn't good at it, and was too devoted to my ships so I've decided to build the story first then do the harem. Edited part: For now going to be doing Sourina and Sougumi fluff, then other pairing fluffs. Note that Souma is extremely dense and doesn't know that he's courting all these girls unconsciously.**

 **Next Chapter: Observation #4: He's not a gentleman, he's a badass**


	4. Observation 4

**Wah!**

 **I'm soososoososo sorry~! *tears***

 **I got lazy and was reading so much manga.**

 **Why are all the good ones at their climax?**

 **Anyway~**

 **Today's my birthday!**

 **I am officially legally able to do many things. This means there are 4 main choices: 13, 16, 18, 21.**

 **Which one am I?**

 **Okay then let's move on.**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

 **Isami's Journal, No peeping Nii-san**

… now I see what all of them see in him.

 **Observation #4: He's not a gentleman, he's a badass**

As expected the butler cafe was flooded first thing in the morning. The first chef was Hayama so the smell of Vietnamese Phở and basil. Customers were full of the noodles and soup, and … hah, eye candy.

Unfortunately, we left the uniform up to Yoshino as none of us were adept in such work, and we ended up with different cosplay costumes for each day. To make matters worse, she said she would just ask for a favour in return, model so that she could sell all our photos. Yoshino is a worthy foe.

So now, Hayama is wearing an Middle-Eastern prince outfit, Kurokiba, fittingly, is in a pirate outfit, Nii-san is- (phfft), in a maid outfit, Yukihira is in a gangster-like look (just refer to one of the many photos that the fangirls drew of him, like that Saeki Shun guy),and me, in a penguin outfit.

Yes that's right, she made me the penguin.

Well, it's at least better than Nii-san's. He has people trying to take upskirt pictures of him which he's not doing a good job in trying to defend. I'll be in debt with Yoshino to get rid of those photos.

"Welcome to Foodgasm, Miss. Are you alone?" Souma greeted another customer at the door, creating another fangirl. It took forever to drill in how to greet customers like a butler should instead of "Welcome in!" like in his restaurant, and how to act like a gentleman.

As expected the name "Foodgasm" made everyone facepalm, but we were currently the most popular stall at the Uptown Area. Right now it was rush hour and there weren't enough spots for many of the patrons.

"Kyaa! Aldini-kun, you are coming onto me right!" screamed a fangirl from the table across from the one that Nii-san was currently serving. He seemed to have spilled something on the ground and was picking it up not realizing that his skirt was revealing quite a view to the others.

Ah! I know this fangirl, it's Aya Minegari. She's a 3rd year in Tootsuki's middle school division. She's the one who tried to steal the mezzaluna and, according to Yoshino, is one of her best customers for the online auction and fan photos.

I'm guessing Nii-san was making polite conversation with her and she misinterpreted it. This is what happens when you have insane fangirls.

Of course her squeal made a commotion in the cafe making all the patrons look that way, if they weren't already, to see Nii-san backing away from a girl with eyes filled with so much emotion.

Then there was a problem.

No one can touch a patron. We couldn't use force.

"Now Miss, please. I don't think that was his purpose." I said trying to avoid conflict on the first day. I would be bad for the restaurant's reputation.

She turned and sneered at me " Oh look it's Takumi-sama's less pretty brother." she spat out. "Whats with that costume? It just makes you look worse than you already are." she then turned back.

"Aah~! Takumi-Sama, I just knew you'd come to me one day." she put her hand to her chin and was in a trance.

"That was quite rude, what you said to Isami." Souma appeared from behind me.

"Haah? Is the butler trying to go against me?" her face contorted to one of disgust.

"For your information, these costumes were made by Yoshino-san, your photo source," I added. "Miss Minegari." She just scowled and ran over to Nii-san again.

"Nee~, Takumi-Sama, your brother and Yukihira-Senpai are being mean to me. Can you tell them to stop?" her body pressed up against Nii-san.

"Miss, I don't mean to be rude but could you please stop? You are making him uncomfortable." Dang it. Souma was still on gentleman mode. Maybe we shouldn't have drilled it into his head. He was wearing a gangster costume.

"Kyaah! You mean he does get embarrassed around me? I knew we were meant to be together!" she continued to squeal. Completely ignoring the commotion around her. Kurokiba was out getting more ingredients because we had run out so quickly, Hayama was cooking and we were over here.

"That's it." Souma snapped and grabbed Nii-san's shoulder and pulled him close to him. "Takumi doesn't like extremely clingy people so stop it. You're making the situation worse. Get it through your head that he won't like you if you force yourself onto him." He snarled, then, realizing what he did immediately turned back into the gentleman and said " Your bill ends with a total of 300,000¥, or 30 Pine tickets, please make your way to the register to pay." He smiled his usual grin making it seem as if nothing had happened.

But stuff did happen.

Nii-san was bushing from the sudden contact and being unable to protect himself, had tried to salvage his pride by yelling at Souma to not protect him next time, which in everyone's opinion made him seem more "Feminine".

The cause of the problem, Minegari Aya, was struck however by the sudden roguishness shown by the Yukihira. Apparently, I remember Yoshino talking about it, vaguely mentioning her fetish for rogue men (the reason why she fell for Nii-san in the first place). She was standing there in awe of the person that was standing in front of her.

"Souma-Sama!" she then squealed and handed over a stack of bills to his open palm, with hearts in her eyes.

Well, that's another fangirl.

Isami flipped to the end of his journal, and put another slash in his book, totaling all the slashes that had been amassed to 467.

 **Hah, I barely finished this on time to upload it on the same day.**

 **My friends ate 3 big ziplock bags filled with cupcakes for my birthday. That's like more than 50 of them.**

 **Also I know some of you want to slap Minegari Aya so bad here but, just hold it out. She'll become important later.**

 **I don't know why I like the idea of thug-Yoshino. It just seems so fitting.**

 **Anyway, We reached over 1,000 views on the story!**

 **YAAAAAYYYY!**

 ***Party sounds***

 **Next Chapter: Special - Vote in review or on poll I will set up.**

 **'s Diary**

 **2\. What Souma was trying to say previously before his mouth got covered**

 **or**

 **3\. Explaination of the reason why Isami is doing this.**


	5. Observation 5

**Yay, I'm back!**

 **I caught a fever later on in the week and got a really bad headache and both of my ears were infected.**

 **Anyway, you guys voted and I feel like Option 3 won.**

 **So you guys now get to find out why Isami is doing this in the first place. The current time for this is like 1st year, a little after Souma appears.**

 **The next real chapter will come out soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

 **Isami's Journal, No peeping Nii-san**

Hello again Journal.

It's me Isami.

I haven't written in you in awhile because Tootsuki is so competitive, I have to watch over Nii-san and … other stuff.

Everything has been peaceful so far so I now have time to write in you.

There is a new cocky transfer student. For his opening speech he ranted about how we were all stepping stones for him. Nii-san is quite pissed off at him. He's been ranting about "Yukihira this, Transfer student that". If I didn't know better I would say he was in love.

Currently, he is ranting in the living room of our shared apartment. He has, so far not noticed that I have gotten up twice (once to go the the kitchen to get something to eat, the other to grab you) and that I am writing in you.

He's still as dense as always. I came up with some go-

"Isami!"

"Yes Nii-san." I pulled the journal away. So he finally noticed.

"So are you going to follow it?" He asked with slightly bloodshot eyes.

"Sure sure, whatever makes you happy Nii-san." I waved him away and pulled back to my journal.

Sigh, Nii-san is really troublesome when he's fired up.

"Great, I knew I could rely on you to spy on Yukihira."

Wait, what?

"You're always watching over everyone and noone notices, and -"

Hold up. What did I just agree on.

"Wait. You want me," I pointed to myself. " To spy on Yukihira Souma, for you. Did I get that right?"

"Yes Isami. That's what I just told you. We need to find his weakness and beat him." Then he turned and began muttering. "No wait -blah, blah, that's not gentleman-like, blah blah, But we must bring him down-"

"Then I've changed my mind. I won't do it." I got up from my seat and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!, Isami! Please, Please!" He ran up over to me, and pulled on my sleeve.

"Please Isami! For me?" He gave me his puppy eyes and the pout he always has whenever he loses and wants a rematch.

Why is he the older twin again? Hah, I feel like I have no choice.

"I'll think about it Nii-san." I walked out and closed the door behind me. Out in the hallway, it was peaceful. There were only 2-3 other Tootsuki students here as the rest were too prideful to stay in such a place.

" Hey~, Isami-kun!"

I turned around quickly, to find - Yoshino?

She's this really happy-go-lucky person I heard. I think her speciality is with meat of some sort. I don't see her during class.

"So, I heard that you were going to go spy on the transfer student," she began " and I thought what, better opportunity to give you an offer."

"An offer?"

A cheshire grin made its way onto her face.

"I'm living in the dorm with the transfer student and I have connections to a lot of things."

I was confused. "And your point is?"

"If you ever need help with that, I can give you info, stop fangirls, and basically do a lot in this school. I have a lot of hidden authority." She turned and made her way to the stairwell. "Just contact me and I'll help," she said facing him one final time before disappearing down the stairs. "for a price."

Hmmm…

This is beginning to turn out interesting.

I turned back down to the room.

The door was wide open still, and you could see Nii-san on the ground still pouting and ranting about the Transfer student.

"Nii-san, I'll do it."

He turned around to face me. " Eh, Isami, you will?" The look on his face changed from one of pouting to a fiery laughter.

"Yessss! I'll show that transfer student what it means to be at Tootsuki. HAHahahhaah hak *cough* cough*..."

I began to laugh at his attempt to laugh evilly. It's funny when his voice cracks.

…

Isami pulled away from the journal he carried around the entire time.

His break was over and he had to get back to being Bunny in the cafe. For some reason Yoshino thought it was funny to make all of his costumes animals. I'm still in debt with her to remove Nii-san's sleeping photos from those girls phones. I knew I shouldn't have taken her offer… but you do have to admit, she is very handy to have around. Better than her friend Sakaki. She turns insane sometimes.

 **Okay this chapter was probably pretty short.**

 **As I said I still feel sick and am not thinking straight so its weird.**

 **Funny how I'm getting a lot of ideas for stories thanks to this.**

 **The Den of Oddballs - OOC Polar Star dorm, Thug Yoshino, Bipolar Sakaki, Dramatic Ibusaki, Strong Marui**

 **72 things that Yukihira Souma are not allowed to do**

 **Huh… Guess I'm high right now.**

 **Anyway this chap was to thank your support, so we have +2000 views!**

 **Next Chapter: Observation #6: His costumes are way better than ours**


	6. Observation 6

**So… I took a long time with this…**

 **I'm thinking of uploading a One-shot called "The Tootsuki Decree"**

 **Hopefully It'll be good.**

 **I'm also thinking of uploading some other fics soon.**

 **Anyway...**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

 **Isami's Journal, No peeping Nii-san**

Damn you Yooshinoooo!

 **Observation #6: His costumes are way better than ours**

What did I do to deserve this?

I have dressed up as a penguin, a bunny, a duck for goodness sake and… a horse?

Pony?

Pink dragon?

Monstrosity?

I don't even know, Yoshino said something about "bronies" or something and handed me a pink monstrosity of fabric with a mezzaluna near the tail.

...She sold so much merchandise that day….

I hope some of the profit paid off some of my debt.

But that's not the point.

Today was Souma-Kun's day to cook. Due to this, it meant that every few minutes one "lucky" girl would end up with a terrible flavor of onigiri and "Foodgasm" with a terrifying vision and then pass out, leaving all her fellow fangirls to whine and order more food for the chance of being one of the girls.

*Shiver* What a terrifying way to get more money.

Because of this, it appears that there were a lot more customers here for the food (Eye candy specifically) than there were for any other day. After all who doesn't want to see a sweaty Souma?

… Well except for the obvious…

Like Nakiri Erina…

But she came today.

She was complaining to her aide, Arato when she walked into the cafe.

"Why do I have to do that?" She charged into the store. Everyone in the cafe turned to stare at her. Wondering why Tootsuki's princess was at the cafe, of the person she "hated" most (Popular fangirl theory suggested that she actually had a crush on him, it has yet to be confirmed).

She strode through the cafe still complaining to the poor aide who was flustered from trying to comfort her mistress.

"Erina-sama, I'm sure it will be fine. It couldn't end too badly. Could it?" she faithfully followed her, to the middle of the cafe, before stopping to look around the room.

Hayama, who was currently nearest to her ,serving a table, walked over to her and politely asked "What brings you here Nakiri-san, Arato-san?"

Erina on the other hand simply yelled out " Where's Yukihira-kun?" in an exasperated tone.

Gasps went around the customers and gossip began to flow throughout the cafe.

Erina, clearly irritated at this was tapping her foot impatiently. "I don't want to be here Hisako. Especially with that guy having to do _that_ with me. Why did Grandfather enforce this." She sighed and continue to complain, without noticing that the person she was talking about was behind her.

"What did you want with me Nakiri?" Souma appeared right behind her.

Erina jumped from the surprise flustered and blushing.

"Y-yyukihira-Kun, what the heck?" She looked around the room and saw everyone staring at her. Remembering her standing, she cleared her throat and began to talk in a more professional, but still flustered manner. "Yukihira-kun," She took a deep breath," I need you for- gehh." she reflexively stepped back a little.

"What are you wearing?" she had looked around and realized that all the servers (Me, Nii-san, Hayama, Kurokiba, and Souma) were all wearing a costume.

Pink Monstrosity of Fabric = Me

Angel = Nii-san

Cyborg = Hayama

Warlord = Kurokiba

Prince = Souma

Why does everyone else get better costumes? Especially him? *Sigh*

Anyway, the problem was that Souma had taken off the coat, and only wore the white undershirt which was soaked with sweat.

"Oh, this?" He pointed to his shirt, and went into that weird mode. That one. You know what I'm talking about. _That_ one. " Well, I was cooking in the kitchen and it got hot so I took it off. Besides why would you need the costume in the kitchen when barely anyone can see you?"

Our cooking area was a large counter cooking area where people could view you cooking, but had a small window of opportunity to do so due to the speed at which food was cooked.

I wouldn't dare tell him though that the reason he was in costume was for Yoshino to take photos. They are probably selling better.

Erina wouldn't take that though. " It's indecent! As a self-respecting member of the Elite Ten, one of the highest ranked among us, you should not be wearing such a manner of clothing!"

I could tell that she was begrudgingly saying that. Anyone can tell.

"But it's just clothing right? And why are you so worried about it?"

Erina's face heated up again. "It's not like I care, I just don't want to be known as equal to a indecent commoner." she then turned away from him with her arms across her chest.

I've lived all my life around a Tsundere. Now I found two others just like him. Funny thing is they don't notice it. And now they're all in his harem. It's a good thing he's dense.

Suddenly Erina turned back around. "Anyway, you people haven't heard of it yet but," Erina had a tired face on, like she just gave up. "the Moon Ball is here."

Everyone who was in the cafe suddenly began to run for all of the servers in an attempt to grab one of them as a partner.

"Then why did you need me? And what is the Moon Dance?" Souma asked unaware of the brawl occurring next to him.

"The Elite Ten have to dance with one another, and certain chosen partners for the first dance and- wait how did you not know what the moon dance is?" she asked surprised.

"Well.. I kinda just transferred, and we didn't have this last year did we? I was busy with the whole shokugeki thing with your dad." he started to rub his head without noticing the fangirls who managed to survive the brawl, drooling.

Ah, that's right. The Moon Ball was here when we were in middle school. The Elite Ten dance together in pairs then everyone else can dance. So much food… and that year fangirls mobbed Nii-san for a dance and he ended up hiding. It was probably canceled last year because of all the Azami stuff. I don't think Terunori-sempai and Kinokuni-Sempai would have wanted to dance together.

"Well either way you have to come later, after your shift is done, to the Nakiri Mansion. All of the servers." she then turned and walked to the door. She paused a moment before the door, then turned back to the room and walked quickly up to Yukihira, and then whispered into his ear something that sounded like "more Manga". I do remember a rumor about the Nakiri princess liking Shoujo manga from Yoshino. Now her face was flushed and she then turned to go back and finally leave, with her aide right behind her.

Yep she is definitely one of the harem women.

OMAKE

"So who's gonna clean up the mess?" Hayama asked.

On the ground, pools of blood from nosebleeds, and bodies of near dead (from anemia, or being noticed by them (finally)) fangirls. No one wanted to do the job.

"Then, who wants to go to the Nakiri Mansion with Souma?" he asked now with an evil glare. Suddenly I feel the need to clean.

 **Okay, I know I left this story for a long time. As I said before, I'm not abandoning it.**

 **I was originally on a trip down to LA, because my school district has a day off for Lunar New Year (I had to go to a Tet festival, Vietnamese karaoke a fearsome thing), so I couldn't type, then I decided to volunteer at my local Zoo (I literally live across the street from it) and then My mom was sitting next to me the entire week so I couldn't type because she'll read off of it out loud because that's the way she is, and if I try to hide it she'll make me show it anyway.**

 **Anyway, enough of the excuses, Happy Extremely Late Lunar New Year and Valentine's day, and Presidents day.**

 **I'm also going to type up the one shot I was talking about after this, You'll see it soon.**

 **And in order to compensate for lateness and the shortness of the previous chap, I made this one long.**

 **Next Chapter: Observation #7: He can't dance**


	7. Observation 7

**Okay so I uploaded that one-shot already, but based off of the reviews of people, they want more, so it's not going to be a one-shot.**

 **Check it out if you haven't already.**

 **I'm kinda surprised that no one commented about the bronies, and MLP reference last chapter.**

 **Note I don't watch MLP, I just thought it would be funny to see.**

 **Also, I don't own the new cover image. I found it on and just imagined Isami writing stufff down while Takumi tries to hand a well-made dish to Souma to see if he can get his approval.**

 **Anyway, I think a lot of you will enjoy this chap.**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

* * *

 **Isami's Journal, No peeping Nii-san**

Help me!

 **Observation #7: He can't dance**

Someone, please come and save me!

I'm currently in Nakiri Manor with the Elite Ten, and some others.

It's a death zone.

Let me explain.

*ahem*

Over in the corner over there is Alice and Kurokiba whose Bandana is constantly slipping causing him to revert back and forth into berserk mode and his normal expressionless face. It's honestly kinda funny when she's ranting and talking to him all bubbly when he's like this.

On the side, Erina's aide Arato and Hayama, awkwardly looking to the side constantly trying to avoid eye-contact (come to think of it, haven't they been a lot closer than before?).

Then there is Nii-san, with Tadakoro-san who, are both looking at to same person (Souma) seemingly trying to get him to notice, who have an awkward yet seemingly peaceful, atmosphere.

I am currently on the sidelines observing everything and everything is in chaos. Why am I not surprised?

On the other side, are Isshiki-senpai (fully-clothed, thank goodness) and Eizan-senpai. Eizan-senpai looks like he wants to kill something, and Isshiki-senpai seems to be carefree.

Then there's Terunori-senpai and Kinokuni-senpai glaring each other to death and retorting and mocking each other, making the atmosphere tense. But that's nothing compared to the main spectacle.

Yukihira Souma and Nakiri Erina are in the middle of the room. Yukihira, has that same grin on again that shows how carefree he is at the moment all the while Erina is trying to lecture him and yell at him but is failing and flushing repeatedly from anger, or embarrassment.

What are we doing you ask?

Dancing.

Yep.

Here's how it began.

Roughly 1 hour ago

"Hey Nakiri! We're here!" Souma yelled into the foyer of the mansion when he first entered.

It wasn't too long before we heard shouts and yelling from the hall. When we went to check it out It turned out to be the Elite Ten.

"There is no way I'm dancing with her! You do it Eizan! She's mean to me." Terunori was latched onto Eizan's arm, with puppy eyes.

Both Kinokuni and Eizan replied at the same time "Hell no." with a cold look and both pushed up their glasses. Consistently glaring at the others in the room.

" _We have no choice? And we have to dance with someone that we're assigned to?"_ Erina was having a mental breakdown. She knew that she would undoubtedly be paired up with, _that commoner._

"What's wrong Nakiri?" Souma asked as he bent down to look directly at Erina's face, as she squatting on the ground.

Erina quickly backed away in surprise, startled by the sudden presence of her rival. And likely future dance partner. This was going to be a long day for her wasn't it?

"Yukihira! *ahem* Yukihira, finally all of you are here." The flush on her face wasn't disappearing anytime soon.

"Ahaha, Yeah sorry about that, the fangirls left a lot for us to clean up after you left the cafe." He never noticed Hayama's threat, if we didn't clean up we would have had to deal with him and Erina in the same room.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter, now everyone is here for the Elite Ten." She turned around and was facing the entire group. "Unfortunately, we have an unbalanced gender ratio, here with only 4 girls. The Dean, has been kind enough to assign pairs to us all. Our official scribe will read it off." She handed a list to me. **(A/N : See "The Tootsuki Decree" for references)**

"*ahem* The assigned pairs will line up and face their partner, then the dance teacher will come in. Pair 1: Kinokuni NeNe with- " Isami's face scrunched up in confusion. "Options : Kuga, 2. Eizan Etsuya 3. Isshiki Satoru, Is what it says. " Isami squinted at the paper further inspecting it. "Then it says that you all get to choose whether you want Kinokuni-senpai with Terunori-senpai and Eizan-senpai with Isshiki-senpai or Kinokuni-senpai with Isshiki-senpai and Eizan-senpai with Terunori-senpai in crosssdressing cosplay…. Which choice do you want?"

By now all four said people were glaring at him. It didn't help when he added. "The costume will be provided."

Isami, now scared decided to let them solve the problem themselves and decided to name the other pairs before he heard worse language, and names than "Teru-chibi".

"Pair 2: …" Isami took a deep breath. "Yukihira Souma with Nakiri Erina." He could hear her internal screams, as could everyone.

"So we're paired up Nakiri. Isn't that great? We can get along better now!" He then proceeded to drag her to the side, as she had no strength to do anything at the moment. Everyone felt sorry for her.

Isami continued on. "Pair 3:Nakiri Alice and Kurokiba Ryou." She smirked and went over to the stoic aide and nudged him.

"Hey, Ryou! We're paired up together again. Isn't that great?" Her grandfather probably put them together for her sake.

"Pair 4: Hayama Akira and Arato Hisako, the dean has added her to even out the gender ratio." Hisako, who was standing in the corner until now deciding whether or not to save her mistress from the "evil" that was Yukihira Souma, raised her head from her thoughts.

"Wait how come they can add in someone not in the Ten for them, while we have to choose from guy on guy or Ice Queen?" Eizan yelled, absolutely pissed off.

"Well, that's what it says on the paper. If you want to change direct instructions from the Dean then go to him yourself." Isami barely kept in his laughter. "Pair 5: Tadakoro Megumi and ..Aldini Takumi."

"Oi, Wouldn't it be better for the little braid girl to go with the creepy ever smiling guy and for me to just sit out? Why did you drag in another guy?" Eizan tried to argue. It was immediately shot down be Isami.

"Senpai, didn't I tell you just a few seconds earlier? Go to the Dean if you have problems." I smiled, grimly and exuded the aura I use when cooking. He was beginning to annoy me.

At that moment the door burst open and a … woman? Man? A… I don't even know and I'm afraid to ask. I just know there was blond hair and a new scent of roses.

"Hello Darlings! I'm your dance teacher for tonight. I have to get you pretties ready to dance for !" The teacher pranced to the center where everyone stared at in shock except for Yukihira (I think he was thinking how the teacher managed to jump in dress pants).

"My," he twirled.

"Name," he pranced over.

"Is," he leaned over to Erina's ear.

"Arnold Raston!" he said pulling a rose out of nowhere and spinning with the rose in his mouth.

"For you, my lady." he presented the rose the Tadakoro-san, who blushed profusely, and began to fluster.

"Eh?- Ah, um , eto- Me? um wait-no, ah!" the supposed teacher took her hands.

"Yes, you miss. You are a precious flower as well." He said holding out the flower once more.

This is going to take a long time isn't it?

Back to current time

So now you see? In the end the teacher decided to put the final groups together, completely unaware of the death tension. They probably aren't going to be able to dance at all. They're all literally talking and fighting with one another.

"See Yukihira, all Alidini men are trained to be able to dance like a perfect gentleman. I have beaten you here!" Nii-san said as he and Tadakoro-san waltzed by, Tadakoro seeming a little dizzy.

Souma on the other hand wasn't paying attention, and was trying to dance. Keyword : trying. He kept stepping on Erina's feet or vice versa when he got the steps wrong. To make matters worse, she kept yelling at him when he made a mistake when he was trying to focus completely on the strange pattern that wasn't like the cutting board's pattern that he was so familiar with.

He really couldn't dance.

Then the worst part came.

Alice was feeling a little bored, so she decided to liven things up. "Ryou," He recognized the mischievous look in her eye, but made no move to stop whatever was going to happen. "Let's move over there." she whispered to him, and dragged- no twirled over with him, to the center where Souma and Erina were.

"Erina! You having fun now?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"If by fun, you mean making death plans for this man then- oow! That's the 5th time you stepped on my foot!" Erina yelled trying to keep calm and think happy thoughts. Obviously, that wasn't working.

"Aw, that's too bad then." she then swirled around in a way that made Kurokiba knock into Yukihira, then pulled him back as to act as if nothing happened. That sent Souma tumbling into Erina, making them land in a heap on the ground.

"Alice! What was that for?" Is probably what she wanted to say, but her body was trapped under Yukihira's so it sounded more like gibberish.

Meanwhile everyone stopped to help the two up. Hisako was the fastest as she wanted the plebeian (well, not exactly, but she wouldn't let him close to Erina-sama all the same. Who cared who his father was?) off of her Erina-sama.

"Erina-sama! Are you alright?" Hisako said trying to push Yukihira off of Erina.

"Ooowww, that hurt." Souma got up from Erina and began to scratch his head not caring that he was technically still on Erina. She began to scream at him, saying "Imbecile!" or "Yukihira!" "Plebeian, get off of me!" but he wasn't listening to her at all.

"But for some reason that didn't hurt as much as I thought. There were some big, fluffy pillows beneath me for some reason and- are?" He had put his hand down. "Ah, this was my pillow, it's really soft and big, and now that I think about it," Erina started to have a dangerous aura. "There was something on my lips too…"

A slap echoed throughout Nakiri Manor that day.

 **Omake**

Souma now had a red, hand-shaped mark on his face. He then looked at his hand for a second and flexed it a few times.

"You know Nakiri," he started, turning his head towards her. "You're pretty big."

Oh, what do you know? Two slaps were heard from Nakiri Manor.

* * *

 **Gahhh, this took forever to write out.**

 **There's a lot of stuff at school going on, I have a competition for my handbell group in 3 weeks and we haven't practiced in 2 weeks, and I just got guilt tripped hard and, gahhh. So much stuff. Luckily, this is a relief for stress.**

 **I'm thinking of another fanfic sooner or later. A GA one. I already have "The Tootsuki Decree" out so, you may want to check it out.**

 **Edited Part: Okay I completely forgot rankings in Elite Ten, so here**

 **1st seat - Kinokuni Nene**

 **2nd seat - Isshiki Satoshi**

 **3rd seat - Terunori Kuga**

 **4th seat - Eizan Etsuya**

 **5th seat/s - Yukihira Souma/ Nakiri Erina**

 **7th seat -** **Nakiri Alice**

 **8th seat - Hayama Akira**

 **9th seat - Kurokiba Ryou**

 **10th seat - Tadakoro Megumi**

 **The reason Souma and Erina are the same seat will be explained later, and it's called the Elite Ten because there are only ten people so there is no 6th seat**

 **Also, this chap was mostly Sourina, next chap is gonna have Soumegu fluff. Probably…**

 **Next Chap: Observation #8: So he isn't too dense**


	8. Observation 8

**Finally it's here!**

 **Yep I got lazy and decided to just update The Tootsuki Decree to make it easy. I survived my handbell competition! Anyway…..**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

* * *

 **Isami's Journal, No peeping Nii-san**

How is this guy still alive?

 **Observation #8: So he isn't too dense**

The Moon Ball is in full swing. People are everywhere, dressed in formal suits and dresses, with makeup caked on some of their faces (Shinomiya-dono was right when he said these kids didn't know how much scent they put on themselves) It has two main areas,

1\. Main Hall - a large venue for stalls and socializing

2\. Bonfire Area - where the bonfire pit is and the dancing

Currently The Elite Ten Members are dancing as is, Arato-san managed to coax Erina out of her room after the dancing practice fiasco in time for the dance. Erina, currently in a figure conforming red dress, is dancing with Souma, who has red marks on his face still. She's really red-faced and he's… nonchalant. Somehow. Alice is just ranting to Kurokiba about how to get Souma to pay for what he did to "her" Erina.

And.. here comes Eizan-senpai, who looks like he wants to murder the person in front of him, who is Isshiki-senpai, who is smiling like there's nothing wrong in the world. THEY GET ALONG SO WELL! (sarcasm)

Ooooo… Nii-san is dressed up in formal clothes. The ones that I hemmed up for him because he was too short to fit. Now all those fangirls are getting jealous of Tadakoro-san then immediately being taken in by her cuteness and warm aura. If Yoshino could bottle that, I don't know how much she'll make.

I am currently hiding in shrubs waiting for this to be over.

Why?

Because, fangirls. Nuff' said.

Finally the music ends and the first few dances are beginning, as is the mob and rush to land one of Tootsuki's celebrities to dance with them. Yukihira, heads for the food table to eat, unaware of the crowd following him. Then the first brave fangirl goes up to him and asks him to dance.

"Ano, Yukihira-senpai..." A seemingly shy first year was the first (imagine extremely high pitched squeals(in background) and voice for this). "Would you be my dance partner?" She squeaks out, her face the shade of tomatoes.

Souma, turned around, face filled with food, swallowed then replied, "Sure." Then took another bite of the curry bun Hayama made for the dance, that he had in his hand. He then took one last bite and brushed off crumbs then took the girl to the center for one dance. Then the next fangirl came up and asked to dance.

And he accepted every request to dance.

The others weren't having much luck. Alice went with the "Continue dancing passionately enough, so that no one can ask you to dance, even through dance rules" tactic with we creating a storm with their dancing that everyone was too entranced in watching to ask them.

Hayama, and Nii-san, had initially disappeared when the first dance ended were found together with masks on to avoid being asked, but the masks attracted more attention along with their aura and ended up making even more girls ask them. Now they are running around and trying to hide.

Erina, has not accepted any requests to dance (despite the mob that would kiss the ground she walked on) and has just been sitting at a table drinking from a small champagne glass, which is strange considering I've heard rumors that the Tootsuki Princess couldn't handle alcohol. Arato, was by her side watching the party.

Tadakoro-san on the other hand was overwhelmed by the amount of people who wanted to dance with her and accepted the first few dances then became too dizzy, and then declined any further invitations to dance. Her gaze was set on Yukihira from the beginning, but I think she was to shy to ask for a dance.

Terunori-senpai and Kinokuni-senpai, began to try and step on each other's toe while dancing and became the second dancing storm after Alice and Kurokiba, while Isshiki-senpai and Eizan-senpai were nowhere to be found.

(A few screams)

Oooh wait, scratch that Isshiki-senpai is in a fundoshi now.

Everyone is rambunctious, and dancing drunk. Literally. Someone (Sakaki) smuggled in "Home-brewed rice juice" and gave it to the student population.

Baaaad idea. We now have people running around in drunken stupor, dancing while stripping, and … he's not affected at all. Yukihira is chugging down the "juice" without worry.

How resistant to alcohol is this guy- Huh? He's … leaving? Must follow suspicious activity.

Yukihira walked out down to the lake path. Yes we have one of those in Tootsuki (What do you expect?) but they use it as a fish nursery. I hid behind a tree nearby.

Yukihira walked down by the lake and watched the water. "Hey Tadakoro! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?" Tadakoro-san was sitting, curled up in a ball, by the lakeside.

"So-souma-kun!" She squeaked and moved away on the grass, she asked "Why-how did you find me?"

"Hmm? How? I just noticed that you weren't being yourself during the dances." He pulled her upright and held out his hand. "You looked like you wanted a dance."

She flushed. "Ehh, but- we- uh- ah, people -public- awah-"

"There's no one around, it's okay." He pulled her into a small waltz. A few minutes passed before something else happened.

"Ow," she sat down and held her foot. " You stepped on my foot."

"Oh, sorry." He sat down with her to examine her foot. "Truth is I didn't get any better at dancing from practice at the mansion."

She started to giggle, and they both ended up laughing to the Full Moon.

A rustle came out from the bush nearby me. "Hey, Yoshino," I turned my head to her. "How long do you think this will last?" I pointed at the pair who were laughing. "This happiness with everyone, the platonic feelings between him and them all. How long do you think it will last?

She gave a small chuckle, then turned back. "Not very long. This is our second year, in the school where the largest graduating class is countable on fingers. All of our friends aren't countable on fingers." She turned back towards the party. "This might be our last year, might as well make the most of it." She was halfway down the trail back when she turned around. "Isami-kun, could I have a dance?"

"Sure." I replied. "I'll be there soon." I gave one last look to the laughing pair who were now cracking jokes with one another.

Maybe he isn't too dense.

* * *

 **Okay this was a month late, and my only excuse is that I had a handbell tournament and that was last week. Anyway, I was happy for a short while when I checked the view count and found 6,900, not because of the 69, but because of the even number. Now it's like 7500 some. It's spring break for me right now and I'm leaving for vacation to LA tomorrow, so I may be in LA when you see this.**

 **Yes this story got deep, pretty quickly, but the next chap is just the guys really, in a comedy chap. It's actually the choice number 2 for when there was a special chap, so go back and check it.**

 **P.S. I also found the new "Sousei No Onmyouji" preview with voice actors and have been listening to it on repeat. It's SO PRETTY.**

 **So sorry for the late update!**

 **Next Observation #9: He's really buff**


	9. Observation 9

**This one will be a bit weird but, should be humorous. But before we start, we have a little over 50 people who have this story faved and a little over 60 who are following. Wow. YAAAAAYYYY!**

 **I'll start Alternate or Shinigami soon.**

 **Also more reviews people, I want to know how I'm doing.**

 **Now then…**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

 **Isami's Journal, No peeping Nii-san**

Woah.

 **Observation #9: He's really buff**

The guys were all gathered around in a circle in Kurokiba's house (well Alice's mansion that he lives in).

"Then try and beat this!" Yukihira said rolling up his sleeves, revealing the well toned arm underneath.

"Mine is still better than yours Yukihira!" Said Nii-san lifting his arm for them all to see. "I trained for a long time to do this, I can finally beat you! Hahahahhaahhahahahak…...hahakaakkk *cough*!"

Now comes the clincher.

"You all are worthless compared to mine still." Kurokiba said not yet putting on his headband, but then flexed to show the others.

"You always win Kurokiba! It's unfair, you train everyday!" The three began to argue over whose was bigger.

Now,

What.

Is.

Going.

On?

Well then, let's have a flashback!

Right after the end of Azami

"Dang, Kurokiba! You're really buff!" Souma said poking at Kurokiba, ignoring the police sirens still sounding behind them.

"It's not that much, I have to keep training otherwise, I would die in the kitchen when I go back to Denmark." Said Kurokiba, to the rest of the guys gathered around, as the girls were surrounding Erina and comforting her.

"Well then how about mine?" Asked Souma who showed his arm, that had been strengthened by years in the kitchen. "It's not much compared to your's but, it's better than most."

Nii-san, who had heard this challenge (even though it wasn't directed towards him, he'll do it if it means beating Yukihira), then pulled his sleeves back and shoved his arm into Yukihira's face.

"Can yours beat mine, Yukihira?" His pride showing on his face, thinking he'd finally won at something.

On the other hand, Yukihira began to poke at his arm. "Woah, Takumi, your arm is pretty muscular. Do you train?" He asked continuing to poke and prod at his arm with a blank look in his face.

"Hah, of course not, all Aldini men are fit from birth and have able bodies!" He proclaimed with pride.

He wasn't listening to him. Sigh. Souma was thinking about new dishes he could make and needed new ideas for something as he was beginning to have certain dishes and ingredient banned, he was kinda bored right now, with Azami gone already and he had been nominated for the Elite Ten already with barely any competitors. He continued to poke and prod at the arm. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, Hayama! Come over here and compare with this." He called and waved him over.

"And why should I?" He asked, still coming closer to Souma.

"Because I want to compare us all. It's like a manly pride thing, just come over here." He dragged Hayama's arm over to Nii-san's arm and compared the two. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he set to work comparing each section, from their biceps to their veins. He also then proceeded to ignore Hayama yelling at him and Nii-san yelling at him to compare his arm to Souma's not Hayama's.

"I can't tell." He then grabbed Kurokiba's arm and put his own arm with them. "Hmmm?" He started to murmur things like "get nikumi, meat master, and sections of muscles.", before suddenly jerking his head up, and staring at me.

"Aha! Isami, come over here and judge these two!" He dragged me over and made all the eyes in the circle go on me. I stared at all four of the masses of muscle on each of their arms that were strengthened by in the kitchen and probably fighting in some of their cases.

"Aren't the all the same? This is a cooking school, not a sports school, besides Mimasaka has you all beat in that category." I said not wanting to have all of their hate on me and trying to direct the attention elsewhere. Apparently that flipped all of their switches though.

"Haaa? Mimasaka! What do you mean that stalker who did some weird maiden thing in the autumn selection?" Kurokiba yelled at me, clearly unhappy with my answer. Oh, crap. This is not gonna end well.

"Isami, just choose one of us." Nii-san yelled at me.

"Among the four of us, which one is better?" They all said in unision shoving their arms in my face. Luckily, I was saved by the bell. No, I'm kidding, I got saved by Kurokiba's keeper.

"Ryou-kun! We're going back now! We're all gonna sleep over in Polar Star to watch over Erina." Alice said appearing behind the group. Knowing her she'd probably be partying with the others, but she didn't say that. "Hmm?" She looked at their positions with their arms side by side. "What are you guys doing? A flex contest?" She tilted her head in confusion. She stared at the faces that were now turning to her in an attempt to get a judge for their little competition.

"Alice/Nakiri/Nakiri-san! Who is the buffest?" They all yelled in unison once more.

"Buffest?" She put her hand under her head in thought, then pounded her palm with her fist to show she had a revelation. "The buffest person is Grandfather of course!" She said, with a sudden vision of the elderly man already "stripped". I have no idea how she did that.

All of the boys in the circle were kinda pissed off at the fact that the competition had been derailed, except for Hayama who was beginning to wonder why he was getting involved with this.

"Why don't we just hold this off until later? We all seem to have to be somewhere now, as I have to go check on Jun first before I can go to Polar Star, and the rest of you probably aren't going to continue the competition without me." He said exasperated by the sheer absurdity of the situation.

"Hmph! Alright, we'll continue this later, but you better show up Hayama or else we'll consider you weaker than us, and a coward." Kurokiba said, turning his back on the group and taking off his headband. He then followed Alice while she chattered rambunctiously next to him.

 **Back to Current Time**

Somewhere later along that, Souma dropped a name and it was called "Muscle Meetings". Note to self: never have Souma name things.

They've kinda been undecided the entire time and this is the- (checks on last pages, filled with tally marks) 27th meeting. They mostly just play around now and talk about random things. That or Shokugeki the entire thing. It's really annoying.

For some other reason, no one else seems to know about this (except Yoshino, she's rolling in money now with her animals).

All of them are argueing now, " _pot smashes across room"_ -aaand thats the cue to have a Shokugeki. Crap.

"You know you could just arm wrestle and figure out who's the strongest right?" I said trying to avoid getting killed from their auras as a Shokugeki judge.

They all looked at each other before suddenly yelling "I get Yukihira!" Except for Souma who wanted Kurokiba. Then they started to fight over who gets who.

God, this is gonna take forever isn't it?

 **Iiiiiii'mmmmm sooooooo sorry!**

 **I'm like a month late. Anyway, I want more reviews! Also…**

 **SOUSEI NO ONMYOUJI IS OUT! It's so pretty! I just don't like the character designs and the way the storyline is progressing and what they're skipping from the manga.**

 **Next Observation #10: Everyone wants him**


	10. Observation 10

**Holy crap, I finally found the Sousei no Onmyouji section for fanfic, as well as finished several series of manga. Mission accomplished.**

 **P.S. You guys are awesome, There are 82 of you now, if not more. Please review more. I really like replying.**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

Shhh. Don't say anything.

 **Observation #10: Everyone wants him**

I am currently hiding in a bathroom courtesy of Yukihira. Damn his stupid fangirls.

Now, I'm specifically hiding in the 3rd stall, to the right wing of the "Surprise Meats" location of "Tootsuki Food Wonderland" or more commonly known within Tootsuki as "Yukihee Land".

Yeah, that's right, there's a Food Theme park for Tootsuki. And it's on school grounds (I mean come on, the campus is practically a small country).

Now you may be wondering why it's called "Yukihee Land" right? Well if you haven't guessed, since this is my observation notebook, IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YUKIHIRA!

Excuse my all caps, I'm a little bit angry.

Yukihira built this place. He actually managed to get the Dean to agree to this. And he had decent reasons.

1\. More money for Tootsuki

2\. Provide students a stall or place to sell food and gain experience for cooking and serving

3\. Add publicity

Plus he added the fact that since he was an Elite Ten member he had his unlimited money for anything cooking related. While it wasn't cooking related towards him specifically, he said he wanted to make a show that let him have taste testers from the public.

… I think he also used Souma Sludge, to convince him based on the screams coming from the room.

Anyway, this thing was built super quickly, (also due to Souma Sludge, don't ask), and was up and functioning within 2 weeks. How? I don't know. I don't want to know.

Now as to why I'm hiding in the bathroom, is because of him.

 **Flashback (Because why not? I have tons of them)**

So, Yukihira brought us all into the recently opened park, as he was the owner (basically) and founder of the park.

"So guys, what do you think?" asked Souma as he walked down the "Yellow Brick road of Butter". He waved around to the entire park. "Is it cool or what?"

He had brought the entire Polaris Dorm and the Elite Ten Second Years, all of which were strolling around leisurely.

"Yeah, it's cool," Yukino said, as she swung one arm around his neck, making Megumi, Erina, Nikumi and Hisako, all seem a little jealous. "How about you let me use the park too, for… stuff?" she whispered into his ear. "I'll give you 30% of profit." she said, successfully convincing him.

"Deal." he turned back to us with a smug look on his face and proceeded to go on about how many different snack foods he used in the "Snack Attack " section of his park.

Then I saw it. Erina, was looking at Souma and then staring at the "Yuki Yuki Ferris Wheel". She seemed to want Yukihira to either talk about the Wheel or ride it with him. More likely the latter I would guess based on her recent behavior. Unfortunately, she probably won't ask him due to pride reasons.

Then, I saw Tadakoro-san also looking at Yukihira, and then staring at the "Yukihee Teacups", then suddenly exploding into a deep red flush on her face. She too, I suppose, wished to ride together with Yukihira on a ride. She, however, is too shy to ask him to ride with her.

Sigh.. None of these girls have the courage to say out front their feelings.

At least let one- I spoke too soon.

"Yukihira, let's ride on that!" Nikumi said dragging Souma and the rest of the gang towards the "Beef Stew Roller Coaster", which had strange turns, and a complementary Beef Stew, (Yukihira's recipe of course), at the end (if you didn't throw up). It was based off of the judges experiences in the Autumn Elections, and was visited by said judges when it was first built.

"But- ah- uh I- um..." Tadakoro was stuttering in, what I suppose was a protest against being dragged towards the Rollercoaster.

"Hmm? Whats wrong Megu-chi?" Yoshino said, cocking her head in a confused manner. She then turned and looked at the rollercoaster and back to Tadakoro, and looked a little worried. "Megu-chi, it couldn't be you don't like heights?"

Tadakoro, looked scared and had the fretful face that she used to have when she was known as the dunce. "I'm not af-afraid of hei-heights, I just don't really like them." She said with her face slightly blue now.

"Well, I want to be able to go on a ride with Megu-chi, so we will have to decide on a ride again. What do you want to go on?" asked Yoshino. "Ferris wheel- wait that wouldn't be good, umm…, Seafood Adventure, Flavor Battles, Teacups? Which one?"

"I think the teacups would be best… " She looked way slowly, then sharply turned her head back. "But that's only me, you guys should go ahead and ride something. You don't have to worry about me. Hehehehe..." Megumi quickly tried to avert their decision to change rides because of her, and slowly backed away into the background. But then she saw Erina.

"Ah Erina-san!" she then noticed her staring at the Ferris Wheel."Ah! Uh- um, do did you want to- to, um… didyouwanttorideontheferriswheel?" Erina turned to her surprised that she noticed her looking at the Ferris Wheel.

"Like I would want to ride on that- that - death trap of a plebeian ride. It was designed by him, so I don't trust it." she pointed at Yukihira, and flushed a little.

"Eh?" Megumi looked embarrassed that she had been wrong, and proceeded to blush. "But, you looked like you really wanted to go on it…" she started to twiddle her thumbs and looked down at her feet, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Well then…. now there are 3 groups. And they all want Yukihira to come with them. What now?

"Then which ride do we go on? Erina wants to go on the Ferris Wheel ("I do not!" - Erina), Megumi-chan wants to go on the Teacups and Mito-chan wants to go on the rollercoaster." Alice turned and addressed the group. "Could we just split up and go? I don't think anyone is against that." she said completely (okay maybe not completely) unaware of the 3- wait 4 (Nii-san want's to go on the merry-go-round but won't admit it) who wanted to go with Yukihira on a ride.

"Well, we actually have to go altogether." Yukihira patted his neck in an apologetic manner.

"What!" everyone yelled at him. "Why?"

"Since the park is mine they won't let you ride free on rides randomly. Even if you are Elite Ten. The only ones who would probably be able to go on for free would be the Nakiri but even I don't know about that. You'll have to pay if you want to go without me." he said.

"What kind of Tootsuki facility doesn't let a Nakiri pass through?" Erina muttered to Arato.

"But I want to go with Yukihira…" I said, voicing the words in the 4 people's minds with a straight face. Everyone looked at me strangely. Then those 4 decided to speak up as well.

"I-l want, to go with Souma-kun as well!" Megumi said lighting up a little "Ah- not for the free price, but… to make more memories at Tootsuki…."

"I want to go with you as well, but it's because I know I'll still be here next year, but I still want to make more memories before you know…" Nikumi voiced also blushing.

"Yukihira! Let's go test our strength on the High Striker!" Nii-san finally decided to speak! Ah but his face is like the tomatoes in marinara sauce.

Oh no, wait… no, not again. This is literally a repeat of so many other things. His harem is the same every time. It's either Shokugeki, or I-want-Souma/Yukihira. Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy.

"Then who/where do you want to go (with)?" they all said at the same time.

God this is becoming less of a soap opera and becoming a stupid shoujo where they do the same thing each chapter. I'm even beginning to repeat myself!

"Ehhh I haven't really thought that out yet." then he saw me. Again. This better be something new. "Ah, why don't we all play a game to decide?" His grin is coming back on his face dammit! "Isami will go hide somewhere in the park and whoever finds him first gets to decide on the ride. Okay?"

Okay? Okay? You make the person do it before asking?! Great now they have predatorial looks in their eyes, even Nii-san. Oh, joy!

"Set, Go!" he says with that stupid grin on his face.

This, leads me to the restroom, hiding in the 3rd stall, to the right wing of the "Surprise Meats" location of "Tootsuki Food Wonderland" or more commonly known within Tootsuki as "Yukihee Land".

ISN"T MY LIFE FUN!

….

Be very, very still.

Crap.

It's Yoshino.

 **Omake**

 **Screams from the bathroom at Tootsuki Food Wonderland**

 **Ghost or scared person?**

People reported hearing a loud scream coming from the men's restroom in Tootsuki's Food Wonderland, at the "Surprise Meats" location. Many of the visitors came to check what the screaming was about but all stalls were empty when they arrived, leading them to believe a ghost to be behind the screams. People are still wondering when the "ghost" will be back.

Article written by Soutsuda Mitsuru

 **Okay, that was freaking long. Both the update and the chap. I decided to make this a monthly thing**

 **Funny thing: When I was writing this out I was listening to Nightcore, and so there's always that stupid ad, for it. The ad I had was 3 minutes and unskippable. 3 MINUTES. So I watched it. It was from Lowe's. It's about this little boy and girl who meet after the girl moves into the neighborhood, and they both like each other and soon become good friends, and live their life out happily with each other. Thing is, their houses are sentient. They like wink and smile with lights and stuff. It's super creepy if you think about it, because if you were doing something, I don't know "dirty", and the house knows you're doing that then that would be super frickin' the houses flirt with one another. Just saying. Anyway, the girl and boy get married and have a kid and the girl's house gets abandoned, and put on sale. At this point, the commercial actually shows who they're broadcasting for. Then it ended with their kid meeting a new girl who moves into the abandoned house that they fixed up with Lowe's products, and I guess the cycle continues. WTF. Lies! That only happens in Shoujo mangas!**

 **I don't even need to start on the State Farm commercials do I?**

 **Summer is almost here, just 1 week left of school (My school district starts and ends really early).**

 **Next Observation #11: His cooking is really good**


	11. Observation 11

**It's actually summer now. Yay. Fun. I like school actually, plus I don't want to grow up so I really don't want to deal with that. Anyhoo, I'm really busy, volunteering at the zoo on weekends and then going to camp on weekdays for a month and a half straight so this is a bit late to start working on it now.**

 **P.S. Jeez, I turn away for a week and more people join the train. Maybe we'll hit 90 soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SnS**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

The sounds of a Shokugeki echo all around us. Upon the large stage of the Elite Ten's personal Shokugeki hall, are Yukihira and Erina, in the middle of their 26th official Shokugeki for the true 5th seat.

Back when it first started, people flocked to get a chance to see who would become the 5th seat, who would be knocked from the top rung of the 2nd year's shared by two people. But after the tenth match, people kinda realised it wouldn't end, gave up and just decided to wait for the newspaper to report who had won and watch the broadcast, as all official Elite Ten Shokugeki are broadcasted to show who would be moving up in the ranks. Now the only people who came were the Polaris members and their friends, the other Elite Ten, and a few newspaper club members.

The theme of the Shokugeki was a Freestyle this time, meaning they could make any dish they wanted to. Most of the people who got this as their theme, made their specialty, but as the two don't really have a speciality in a specific dish or ingredient, they were just making a dish that suited their cooking style.

Now as the two were chopping their ingredients and focusing on making their dish, the few people who were in the room were beginning to notice the strange pattern in the pair's Shokugekis.

They always made something that complemented the others dish. If one made something with potatoes, the other made something with meat. If the other made something with lemon then they would make a dish with honey. Them constantly pairing ingredients that complemented one another made ties, as the dish would evolve differently for the person depending on which dish they had first. It also spread rumors(and supported the authenticity of the original rumor) of the Tootsuki Princess coordinating with their precious "Souma-sama" and them dating, or her liking or vice versa.

Now they were pairing peanut butter and jelly, Yukihira having the peanut butter in the peanut sauce for his spring rolls, and Erina having the jam as her dressing for the venison she had made.

Both steadily made their way to the judges while carrying the dishes, and placed them in front of the 3 that were there. The judges for an Elite Ten Shokugeki were always the same, The Dean, an Asset Manager and a 1st Seat Alumni, who today were Nakiri Sanzaemon, Leonora Nakiri, and Doujima Gin; All of which had judged the previous Shokugekis between the two, with Chef Shinomiya occasionally filling in for one of them, and each time, one of them would announce it a tie.

Now because the three already knew of the pattern the pair's dishes had to them, they set about to eating them in a specific order. Doujima, would eat Yukihira's first then Erina's, Leonora would eat Erina's first then Yukihira's, and Sanzaemon would try both dishes at the same time, as they both complemented each other and the judges are allowed to eat the dishes in anyway they wished. After eating the first round, they would get some mint and lemon water to wash out the taste and begin tasting the dishes again in a different order.

Yukihira and Erina, both used to the way the tastings usually went, and either way always calm and relaxed about tense situations, were making small talk, or at least Souma was trying to. Erina wouldn't reply to anything and just ignored him rambling on about have trouble figuring how to mix in the peanut butter just right so it wouldn't clump. Down over at the spectators, on the other hand were just thinking " _The snack dishes just keep coming,"._

When the judges had finished tasting, they called for the attention of the audience, and the two on stage.

 _Yukihira Souma,_ appeared on Gin's judging sheet.

 _Nakiri Erina,_ appeared on Leonora's judging sheet.

The Dean was always the last one to judge, whoever the Dean chose would break the tie and allow the winner to become the only 5th seat and the loser would drop to 6th seat. There was only one thing that would change that.

Nakiri Sanzaemon always had a slight twinkle in his eye each time he judged the two 5th seats. It kind of confused Isami why the dean would have that, that is, until he saw the 5th match.

Their 5th match had been the one to pull in the entire school in after hearing that the two had still been unable to decide who was to be the only 5th seat. When the Nakiri Sanzaemon, had declared the battle between the pair's Bacon garnished donburi (Erina's) and Egg Furikake Special Deluxe (Yukihira's), a tie, the entire school went ballistic.

After the audience had left the hall, both Souma and Erina brought up our share of the dishes. Which, while a bit small in portion size, still packed a punch when it came to taste. Isami had tried the dishes the same way that the judges had, just like everyone else was.

"So how is it?" Souma asked, wanting to know the opinions of his close friends."Which one do you like more?"

Tadokoro having, finished chewing the last bit of her rice in the Bacon don, said "They're both really good, like always. As expected from you two."

"Yeah, Megu-chi is right," Yoshino agreed nodding her head with her chopsticks in her mouth. "But seriously, how do you two keep having coordinating ingredients, it's kinda creepy and people think you guys are dating or cheating or something. I mean come on they put you into separate rooms for a month with no contact with one another, to prepare and what happens? - you still have coordinating dishes."

Isami, after tasting the two dishes together, realised that the reason why they had coordinating/complementary dishes was because they had the same cooking style.

While it wouldn't seem like it, because Erina strove for perfection while Souma just wanted to try new things, they were almost exactly the same. Perfection of all dishes means you need those new dishes that Souma was trying to find, and Souma also wanted to get the perfect flavor to the dishes that he found which is what Erina was taught to strive for as her personal ambition and goal.

Of course neither of them have noticed anything and the few times people did was with me, Nakiri Sanzaemon, and Yukihira's father, Jouichirou.

… but they were placing bets on something along the lines of "I wonder when they'll notice". Hmmm…

Suspicious…

I'm worried about what will happen when one of them surpasses the other. I mean after all, Yukihira is on a mission for exploration, and will at some point exceed Erina when she believes she has perfected her cooking and will have her growth stunted. Will things be able to remain as they are now? Or would it end up being a fight to expel our friends from the competition for the remaining Elite Ten seats?

Well, at least we don't have to deal with that for now. All I have to deal with is the usual banter between the two 5th seats and the Polaris Dorm's occupants constant energy.

And Yoshino's black market schemes.

 **Okay so I am really late on this one, but I have been working/attending camp/procrastinating, so forgive me okay. I've recently gotten Pokemon Go (Team Zapdos/Bulbasaur!), and the zoo I volunteer at has tons of pokestops and eevees. It's great. I have successfully dragged my sister into watching Young Justice with me( I already watched it, Why Wally!) and have been trying to rewatch Teen Titans, plus watch the animated series from DC, and I've finished TWEWY. So, yeah accomplishments! I've also been coming up with new fanfic ideas and need help on some on choosing which one to write next.**

 **The World Begins with a Choice**

 **Rokuro remember near nothing when he wakes up in the middle of Narukami, and is told that he is dead and must play in the Impurities' Game.**

 **Yes, it is a The World Ends With You and Sousei no Onmyouji crossover and it's perfect with Rokuro's background and cast of characters. I just need to type it out.**

 **2\. Nightmares**

 **Nightmares plagued the both of them, is one of the first things they noticed about one another.**

 **This one is yet another Sousei fic (can't help it they are so cute damnit).**

 **Any other of my fanfic ideas on my profile are up for decision to write up so just choose any of the ones you want to read. Also I'll be taking requests for observations now, and will also start to observe other characters as well!**

 **Next Observation #12: His followers are very observant. Very Observant**


	12. Observation 12

**School started. SOOOO HAPPYYYY I really like school, and stuff and my school has festivals and field trips so it's GREAT. I also just realized that I didn't put an observation last chapter… OH WELL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnS, google, or Merriam-Webster Dictionary**

**This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

**view, which you are doing now.**

**Thank you!**

**-Rocket-Hime**

WHHYYYYY! 

**Observation #12: His followers are observant. Really Observant.**

HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP! 

HELP! HELP! SOS! SOS! I DON'T CARE SAVE ME! 

This was not supposed to happen, not being the key term. 

NOT: used as a function word to make negative a group of words or a word, used as a function word to stand for the negative of a preceding group of words is sometimes hard to see and sometimes _not_

… or at least according to the Merriam-Webster Dictionary…. 

Hey, don't blame me, I'm not a genius. That's what Google is for. 

Anyway, fangirls are terrifying. I, until I had come to Tootsuki, have never been in a locker, a cabinet, a refrigerator, a girl's room, or rafters for more than 3 hours at a time, prior to coming to Tootsuki. 

Did I want to go in those? 

OF COURSE NOT! 

DID I HAVE TOO? 

Well, if I want to survive I do. Seriously, Yoshino and the rest of the polar star girls have begun charging me, for staying in their rooms hiding from fangirls. I'm gonna have to start snipping Nii-san and the others hair, without saying that I liked doing it as a free haircut, or some from their bed to sell…. It's a good thing I can sell Shojo manga to Erina. 

But that's beside the point. I am currently on the run from fangirls. Reason? 

You see this little notebook that I'm writing in now? Well, some "genius" fangirl (cough* stalker * cough) of mine had someone following me following Yukihira around and came under the assumption that, I, Isami Aldini, had a crush on Yukihira Souma. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. 

That girl, was the president of the Tootsuki Newspaper Club. 

You can see where I'm going with this right? 

She printed out an article stating exactly that. And now practically no one will talk to me and will instead look at me strangely, or have a nosebleed, and worse so is that Yukihira actually went and acted nonchalantly and said "If that's what you feel about me, that's fine but, I don't feel the same about you." 

I got rejected by someone who I don't even have a crush on and have never confessed to. 

Now because of this, even Nii-san seems a little wary of me, along with everyone else, and the fangirls and Yoshino are having a field day. 

Also because of this, fangirl wars have been happening. The day after the fangirl had written the article, a new fan theory appeared. What if I, was writing a yaoi fanfic with Yukihira and the other Tootsuki Boys' in the journal that I always carry around? Well, wouldn't you like to read a fanfiction possibly be about the 4 hottest guys on campus or about the school's elite? From the school's scribe? 

OF COURSE! 

Thus I have changed this journal to a different one. But, I can't shake off the school girls, and we have outside fans too. That just makes it a lot worse. Well, it couldn't possibly get worse right? 

Isami looked around quickly. 

No? Nothing? Is my luck actually good? 

Nope. 

There's someone breathing heavily nearby and it's not me. I'm in an -supposed to be- empty classroom. 

Isami stood up slowly like in a horror movie. He just smiled his usual smile, and GTFO-ed out of there, before he possibly got murdered and had his body torn to pieces by fangirls never to be found and brought back to papà and màmà. 

As he walked he continued to hear heavy breathing and the occasional footsteps following him. He's currently scared for his life thinking it's fangirls. Why am I writing in 3rd person like there's some higher beings reading this or watching me? Or like I'm in a horror movie? 

You know what let's go with every cliche here. I'm gonna go investigate, and possibly get killed by fangirls, or try and find the perpetrator who stalked me and make them take it back. 

It's probably the same person, because a fangirl would have attacked by now. 

Okay, now who in Tootsuki is following me? A fangirl, a friend, or a spy? Let's try something. 

Isami walked down the hallway went into an empty listened carefully through the door, with a fangirl sensing technique he paid Yoshino and Isshiki-senpai to teach him. Slowly the footsteps and breaths came closer to the door. 

Duh dun, Duh dun DUH DUN DUH DUN DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN! 

"Helloo~!" 

….Oh… it was him. 

Crap. 

Mimasaka Subaru, in all his glory and hulking frame stood on the other side of the door. Talking to him. 

"Aldini #2, I know you can hear me. So how do you like it? The newspaper club has made use of me, so I'm now their informant." he whispered through the door. 

Isami on the other side had begun to go into cold sweat because of the fact that Mimasaka Subaru was the one who had been following him, and the fact that he said "Hello" in a high pitched voice. Now was when he needed to GTFO. He already accomplished one mission, and he can't make him take it back willingly. 

…. Unless…. I could face him in Shokugeki…. 

**So… um I kinda didn't know what to put for the ending. I honestly just wanted this chapter to be Isami running around the whole school from several occasions due to fangirls and have rumors fly. Now, next chapter is gonna be a vote.**

**Mimasaka in Shokugeki**

**Tootsuki Boys' Fansite**

**(specify in review or PM)**

**I honestly didn't know what to do, cause I'm really indecisive. So I leave it to you!**

**(fading rocket launcher with bowtie in the distance)**

**Next Observation #13: Your Vote**


	13. Obsevation 13

**Please don't kill me**

 **This is just my first story, so please review, favorite or follow or at least**

 **view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

* * *

 **Observation #13: He's on his own fansite**

Ha, aha…. As if I would be allowed back into the Shokugeki ring after the- nevermind. So that leaves the other option, going on the website.

Well, I know I don't want to turn this into a public thing so a Shokugeki would be out of the question, even if I ask for a private one the fangirls will probably come anyway somehow (seriously, they can manage to get past Tootsuki security).

Let's go onto the Tootsuki Boys' fansite. (I'm going to regret this aren't I?)

ɞTootsuki Boysʚ

The #1 fansite for Yukihira Souma, Takumi Aldini, Hayama Akira, Kurokiba Ryou, and Isami Aldini.

Username:

Password:

[Login] [Sign Up]

Oh god. The background. WHY?

... IS THAT SPICE?!... And foo-

Let's get this over with.

Username: Mezzaluna

Password:Aldini

[Login] {Sign Up}

The Username is taken.

Well, what did I expect. The site didn't used to be protected by password and used to be free to view. Heck, some girl's last words at Tootsuki were "Delete my internet browsing history.", on the computer that she used at school.

Username:Isami-Sama

Password:Aldini

[Login] {Sign Up}

The Username is taken.

This is gonna take awhile.\

Username: Pasta

Password: Pasta

[Login] {Sign Up}

The Username is taken.

*Sigh

Username: Spice_queen223

Password: Hayama-sama

[Login] {Sign Up}

The Username is taken.

….. That was random, Okay?

Username: His_glorious_mane123

Password: Souma!

[Login] {Sign Up}

The Username is taken

….. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

What if I just face plant on the keyboard?

Username:hbfthgwrin

Password:iihfehfihhnaj

[Login] {Sign Up}

The Username is taken

….*deeeeep intake of breath and exhale* how...ho-how.. How would you even remember that?... Oh wait…. His Beautiful Face That Has Glee Whenever Ryou Is Near. That is one serious shipper.

What? Don't ask how I decoded that acronym.

30 minutes later

Username:Isami

Password:Aldini

[Login] {Sign Up}

Welcome Isami!

… That actually worked?!

What?!

...I just gave up at that point. HOW- WHY-?!

I guess they thought no one could take their idol's name. Let's just see what's here.

Okay, so they have numerous sections, a chat room, a fan art gallery, a fanfic collection, doujinshi, a cursing list? -for the witches who are stealing our Gods from us?!, and merch shop.

I've already seen the fan art gallery once and I do not need to see that again (screams of terror, flashbacks to apocalyptic scenes and ...large hands) sooo…. Let's visit the chat first.

Isami entered the main chat room, appropriately named Foodgasm as the fangirls are obviously not creative with their naming, much like one of their idols (*cough* Souma *cough*) which of course announced the entrance of the near participant.

 _Isami has joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

…..Crap

 **Yuuki~Yuki:** OMG OMG IS IT ACTUALLY ISAMI!?

 **$0um '$_Wife** : no wayyyy it has to be imposter

 **licexRy0u** : but we resarved the nmes for themselfes

 **ISAMMMMMIIIIIIII!:** get ooofffff imposter

 **xX_H y m 4LUVFE_Xx:** YUKI-SAMA HAS REPORTED SEEING ISAMI ON THE SITE!

 **HISAKO_IS_MAI_WAIFU:** DON'T CALL ISAMI-SAMA WITHOUT THE SAMA! _xX_H y m 4LUVFE_Xx_

 _Erina4life has joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

 _SEAF00disgud has joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

 _DOOOOOOOOUUUJIMA has joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

 _tsunderetakumi has joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

Foooo0000dgasdammm _has joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

ToosukiBoi's#1fan! _has joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

Indacloset _has joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

SouxTakuxIsa423 _has joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

Cooking_g0ddess999 _has joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

 _569 others have joined Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

 _Chat Room "Foodgasm" is full_

Ooohhhh, crap.

This was not supposed to happen.

This was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, a stealth mission, an -anything but what just happened mission. I literally just announced to the internet (and in turn, the entire world at this rate), that I, Isami Aldini, was on the Tootsuki Boy's fansite. One of the newer places of guilty pleasure on the internet, and was quickly gaining more and more popularity by the days (I've looked at Yoshino's admin account, I can see the people that come for the fanart *shivers).

I need to escape.

How though?

 **Sushiapocalyse:** is dat actulaly isami-sama

 **RushBforfood:** na man

 **FoodAgainstHumanity:** of corse it him

 **Bagel'sBagel:** No it's not

 **HUEHUEHUE:** my nam is isami and i stol TAKUMI away from SOUMA huuuuuughhh

 **Kagami-Hime117:** oh hellllll nu

 **Asuna5097:** screwe u HUEHUEHUE

 **BlueBlueME:** hey Isami are u actully isami

Okay now's the pathway split. Route #1: Tell the truth and get mobbed/ massacred/whatever fans do to you when you log onto their fansite, or Route #2: BS my way through this and face the wrath of angry fans.

Hmmmmmm… Choices, choices.

Well it's pretty obvious which one to choose.

 **Isami:** Hello everyone! I just joined and went through a lot of names but I ended up with this one. My favorite Tootsuki Boy is Souma though.

I am going to regret this.

 **SouxTakuxIsa423:** so it waz a fake

 **HISAKO_IS_MAI_WAIFU:** THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY TO TAKE HIS GLORIOUS NAME. ISAMI-SAMA'S NAME ISN'T SOMEHTING THAT CAN JUST BE TAKEN, ITS SACRED AND IS RESERVED FOR HIM ONLY.

 **Tsunderetakumi:** thats right u can't jus steal his name lik that

Well this is going great. Almost as great as that time I nearly got expelled. Just need to exit the chat room, and/or change accounts and/or somehow get the rumor gone….

Hmmm?

{INBOX- 1 New }

 _You have been invited to private chat room " The Potato King and his Merry Band"_

Do you accept?

 **{Yes}** [No]

Might as well. I mean I only just created this account and people already hate me.

 _Isami has left Chat Room "Foodgasm"_

 _Isami has joined private Chat Room "The Potato King and his Merry Band"_

 **SirSpicealot:** So he finally managed to drag him here

 **DogoftheSea:** took him long enough

 **ThePotatoKing:** mwhahahahaha join the merry band of the potato king!

 **Isami:** What

 **Gelatomi:** Isami, you got brought here by Yukihira too?

Yukihira? Brought here? So, is this actually a chat room for the people the fansite is for?

...and what's with the names?

 **Isami:** Wait, what is this even? Why are you all here? On the Tootsuki Boy's Official Fansite?! And what's with the name?

 **ThePotatoKing:** i know its u isami, i asked yoshino. U should already know who evryone is

 **Isami: …..**

 **Isami:** Nii-san, what are you doing on this site? Before even I joined?

 **Gelatomi:** ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **Isami:** You do realise I'm in the next room right?

 **Isami:** _What have you been doing while I was running from Mimasaka? And how is it that you haven't been caught being on here before?_

Isami clicked on each of their profiles all displaying that they had more or less been on the site for a few months.

A few months? Without me or possibly Mimasaka knowing?

 **Isami:** So while i've been trying to dispel the rumor that, FOR THE LAST TIME I"M NOT IN LOVE WITH YUKIHIRA, you all have just been playing around and doing absolutely nothing to get rid of it?

 **Isami:** And you even encouraged it Yukihira, why?

 **ThePotatoKing:** well… it was funy seing u run aroun campus from fan girls …..

 **Isami:** …. Please tell me I did not just spend my entire day running from fans and Mimasaka for one of your pranks.

 **SirSpiceaLot:** You did.

 _Isami has left the chatroom "The Potato King and his Merry Band"_

 **SirSpicealot:** You should not have said that

Well… I suppose bribing will work.

 **3 missing socks from Yukihira, and one unimportant spice bottle from Hayama later….**

 **The Tootsuki Recette**

I, Sawashima Mimiko, President of the Tootsuki Newspaper Club, would like to formally apologize to my readers about an article I printed in the previous issue. My fellow student Isami Aldini is not writing a fictional piece of literature about another student, Yukihira Souma, and does not hold and further affection for him other than a "close friendship". I sincerely apologize for the misconception. Please continue to read our newspaper regardless of this incident.

Yoshino has many talents. And I have many way to bribe.

P.S. The president of the Tootsuki Newspaper Club was recently seen with a few extra socks hidden on her body and seems to be using a particular spice bottle

* * *

 **Okay, so I know I said I started to type this out a long time ago, but then I got swept away by work, handbells, volunteer stuff, vacations, sickness, and over all, Mystic Messenger…. and Haikyuu! …... and Sousei No Onmyouji…. and Fairy Tail…. And High School Applications… and a crap ton of other stuff. This is the latest I posted a chapter. And honestly I'm kinda surprised that people actually like it, I mean we're at like 135 basically…. Thank you so much.**

 **Next Observation #14: He needs a translator, like a social one**


End file.
